Akatsuki for hire
by ilikeswordfish
Summary: The Akatuki are a down on their luck group of bodygurads but, will a job with the biggest company in the state help their reputation? will romance bloom? will relationships fall apart? read on to find out! AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. The universe and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Nagato had a good feeling about the job interview today, he felt sure that he and his "akatsuki" would finally be hired. He smiled as he ran a comb through his bright hair and thought to himself 'if we get this job, a job for the Hyuuga, no less our reputation will be boosted instantly, and we'll be rich. Word will spread of the amazing skills of the Akatsuki will have to turn down job offers.' Looking at himself in the mirror once more he turned and left. Waiting at the foot of the stairs was his fiancé and business partner Konan, and she gave him a small smile.

"Deidara is going to drive the van today so it probably is best that you don't have anything too heavy for breakfast today." Konan half joked. She was right of course, Deidara's driving is like his art, and you are not safe if you question it.

"Remind me why we let him get his License renewed?" Nagato queried with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well dear, he did threaten to drive anyway and we can't afford any more tickets." Said Konan quietly, whilst looking at her feet and avoiding eye contact with Nagato, if he found out the group was broke, again, he may go on a violent rampage, but hey, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Surely Kakuzu has some secret volt where he keeps all his money… Where did the money go from our last job?" Nagato asked. If you wanted to borrow money Kakuzu was the guy to go to. The guy was loaded with money, and yet lived in a basic apartment with sparse furniture.

"We all split it and spent it however we wanted to, Remember?" Konan reminded him yet again. There wasn't much money to be had, and the other six had rent to pay weekly.

"Oh yes, that the last time we do that, the money wasn't really enough to be stretched between the eight of us."

"Deidara" Sasori moaned.

"Deidara" Sasori said, this time shaking him. "Come on man, Wake up. This is no time for snoozing. We have a job interview today. Get your lazy butt outta bed, brekkie is ready, it's your favourite" Sasori said dragging out the last syllable. Something suddenly occurred to Sasori and he reached for a glass of water on the bed side table. This was going to be fun.

A sudden alarm brought Hidan screaming into consciousness. What is that, he thought and rolled onto his side, and, through bleary eyes peered at the alarm clock.

"WHAT THE F**K, ITS SEVEN IN THE F*****G MORNING, WHAT SORT OF SADIST WOULD SET THE ALARM FOR SEVEN IN THE F*****G MORNING. I BET IT WAS THAT KAKUZU BASTARD. HOW THE F**K DID HE DO THAT HE HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN MY ROOM, EVER! F**K!" Hidan shrieked to the world, from the comfort of his bed. Good morning to you to Hidan, his neighbours thought as they rolled over and fell back asleep.

"HOLY F**K, the job interview is today. Hidan said, thinking out loud. Then the realization that he had a job interview settled itself into his sub-conscious, and suddenly he was in a huge hurry. Under the large-ish pile of clothes on his floor was a tangle of "nice" clothes that Konan had bought him, so that at the next interview he wouldn't embarrass the group. Well, that wasn't the reasoning Konan gave him but, he had read her face like the open book it was. Then grabbing a pair of pants and a dark button down shirt he crashed down the hall to the bathroom.

Kakuzu was on his way to Nagato and Konan's house when he was suddenly set upon by a large traffic jam.

"Well nothing else for it" he said and turned up the radio


	2. Chapter 2

So here are some things I forgot to put in the last chapter.

**Title: **Akatsuki for Hire

**Author:** ilikeswordfish

**Fandom: **Naruto

Rating: T for Hidan and his involvement in the story

Pairing: mystery (I don't even know)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Now on with the story

(Oh and this DDDDDDDDD will mean a scene change of some sort)

"So… what makes you appropriate for this job?" Spoke the cold voice of Hiashi Hyuuga. He was not intentionally cold, but he did not trust this rag tag group of twenty something's who had walked in claiming to be here for the job interviews. Did the only girl among them have, a Piercing? Odd, and in such an in-your-face place as well. And the tall one, Kakuzu was it? Was eyeing of the small statuette made of marble, and worth a small fortune? He was stirred from his reverie when the tall orange one spoke.

"You see sir we have each devoted the last five years training to become proficient in many areas, then for the last year or so we trained in the area that interested us most. i have a CV for all of us, if you're interested." As Nagato finished speaking he shuffled through his satchel and pulled out a small sheaf of papers, then flicked through them to ensure that they were what he wanted, with a small self-satisfied grin he handed them to Hiashi.

Hiashi opened his mouth as if to say something but just closed his mouth again and then said "This is an impressive wad of paper, but what have you done to prepare yourselves for this job?" with mild impressed-ness on his face

"Well, Mr Hyuuga, Sasori, head of intelligence, has read Ms Hyuuga's file that you sent us in preparation for this meeting. He has followed any leads available and tied of any loose ends. He has told us that Hinata need not know that we are her body guards here to protect her. We have come up with a back story for us to infiltrate her new school." Konan said speaking for the first time since entering the room. She spoke coolly and kept eye contact for the whole mini speech of hers.

"And this plan is..?" Hiashi asked, once again slightly awed that a group so... young, was taking this so seriously. Maybe after weeks of searching he had found the ideal group to protect his heir from the world.

"Well Mr Hyuuga, Kisame and I would be siblings, our parents would be a casual acquaintance, they just recently died in a car crash. With no relatives we would have to come and live with you, therefore allowing us to protect her whilst at home, and the rest of the group would be students. We would ensure that we each make friends with her, thus ensuring her safety out of the Hyuuga compound, and at social events." Konan spoke again for Nagato. She had just made that all up. Would he notice? He obviously didn't because a small smile played around his lips. One more push and he would be their future employer and gateway to a better future.

"Shall I introduce each member of our team, then?" Konan asked after a prolonged silence

Hiashi was shocked, and wanted to say that, hey wasn't he the one who was conducting the interview then noted that she had a small smirk on her face. Probably reading his mind in the way women always seemed to.

"Yes. I believe you should. "Hiashi said after a small sigh.

"Maybe I should explain how our team works. We each have a partner who we generally work with on jobs, because they give us a good balance of skills. So, first up is Deidara and Sasori. Sasori is our man for intelligence, but has reasonable skill with fighting; Deidara uses a… explosive fighting style, which is good for distracting the threat or disabling the threat. Next up are Kakuzu and Hidan, Kakuzu is the group financier, and is highly skilled with technology; Hidan is a fighter trained in the fighting style of brawling he generally is unarmed, but carries a scythe. He only uses the scythe if the fight becomes serious and the threat needs to be… eliminated. Kisame and Zetsu are the only other partnership in our group. I'll explain in a second. Kisame uses a sword that can generally be concealed under what he wears. Zetsu is the groups professional actor and is good in the field of infiltration." Konan finished, seemingly having not breathed at all the entire time she was speaking. How did she do that? It was impressive.

"That's not all of you, I only heard about three partnerships, and there are eight of you. What about you…Nagato …and Konan?" he said whilst raising an eyebrow.

Konan was about to answer when Nagato spoke up.

"you see sir, konan and I are behind the scenes planning and all that, but we can also pair up with any member of akatsuki because we are the jack-of-all-trades.

"thank you for coming today" he said whilst shooing them "I'll think about it."

Without a word they walked out. Out of the compound and down to where the van was parked.

"Akatsuki, Guys, come back!" Hiashi said whilst running to catch them.

"You guys are hired." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"You're hired, you got the job, you guys start on Monday." Hiashi spoke normally now he had caught up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Akatsuki for Hire

**Author:** ilikeswordfish

**Fandom: **Naruto

Rating: T for Hidan and his involvement in the story

Pairing: mystery (I don't even know)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Now on with the story

Twas the night before Hinata's first day at school, and the only worry she had was that the skirt was almost a belt. The principal was some retired soft porn writer, who was hired to mould the minds of the next generation. For weeks she had nightmares about gusts of wind, sitting down and falling over. Just her luck to get some creepy old guy as principal, who had the executive vote for everything, including uniform designs.

Early the next morning Hinata was awoken by a quiet knocking at her door.

"Come in, Tsubaki." Came a muffled voice from below the layers of down quilts. A second later a dark indigo head popped out, just in time to see her quiet maid slip into the room and in her hands was the dreaded uniform.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Sama; even un-picking the hem did no good."

"That is all right, do I have time for a bath?"

"Maybe just a shower this morning, your robe is waiting in the bathroom. Then I believe Hiashi-Sama would like to talk to you in his study."

Hinata sighed as she tugged her skirt down to cover more of her thighs. Fighting a losing battle, she stopped, sighed again, and knocked on her father's door.

"Enter, Hinata" came the cool and muffled voice of her father. Girding her loins, as it were, she opened the door and stopped short at the scene before her. Facing the doorway where two faces, one was very masculine, the other sad and feminine. The female's hair was a vibrant blue that came down to her shoulders, with a large origami flower on one side, and a single piercing below her lip. The male's features were ones you might find on a sea creature, and yet he wasn't ugly. His hair was a deeper blue and it was spiked adding a few inches to his impressive height.

"Hinata, these are the, now orphaned, children of an old friend of mine. They have no living relatives, so they shall live with us for now. They will also attend the same school as you. Is that alright" Hiashi finished, looking pleased for some unknown reason.

"Father, which rooms shall they have?"

"About that, I was thinking Kisame in the room across from you, and Konan next to your bathroom."

"Ok, now Konan was it? And Kisame, follow me"

Konan looked around the room and nodded in approval. This would do nicely. The bed was MASSIVE, and the pillows looked so soft you would just sink into them. The quilt was fluffy and full, a necessity in the freezing winter. The walls were painted a soft grey, with white window sills stood in stark contrast. Equipped with a large wardrobe and a chest of drawers, again all a glossy white, this room was easily the nicest she had ever stayed in. Making a snap decision she pulled the uniform out and put it on, ran a comb through her hair and padded across the hall way to Kisame's room.

"Knock Knock, Kisame! You ready for school? Don't be naked cause I'm coming in."

Ignoring the protests she walked in to a room with forest green walls with glossy white trimmings, and again a huge bed. There was a large window in the wall opposite the door and it overlooked the huge Hyuuga compound and some of the outside world.

"We are going to have to talk to Sasori about surveillance and wire taps. It will be easier once we 'make friends' with him and can invite him over without suspicion. Are you going to put your uniform on?" Konan knew she was babbling but she had walked in on Kisame without a shirt on and it was hard to think when talking to a half-naked guy. And her skirt was tiny, showing of more skin then she thought possible. Maybe she would have to 'talk' to this pervert and get him to change the uniform, or at least get him to lengthen the skirt.

Hinata was at that moment busy loading her book bag with Books, Lunch, her phone, and car keys. Satisfied she grabbed the blazer hanging from the back of her desk chair, and walked out of her room whilst yelling goodbyes. There, waiting in the hallway were Konan and Kisame each in the uniform for her school, each clutching a book bag. And Konan as looking just as uncomfortable in her skirt as Hinata was.

"Konan, Kisame, I thought you would not be attending school today? Oh well, do you guys have a car or do you need a ride?"

"We probably need a ride" said konan as she fell into step beside Hinata, with Kisame doing the same on the other side. Their eyes met for a brief second.

"This is YOUR Car? Kisame asked with an incredulous glance at Hinata. Hinata was slightly hurt, Did she look like some stupid fem-bot who didn't care about anything other than girly pursuits?

"You know what Kisame, that hurt, that hurt right here" she finished by hitting herself in the chest. Note to self pull punches before delivering them to oneself. "Shut up and get in the car."

Okay I just want to thank everyone for their positive feedback, and I hope it continues. Next chapter will have some Deidara antics and maybe some nudity. I don't know. Love you ALL! Bye XOXO


End file.
